prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Natsuki Rin
Natsuki Rin appears as a tomboy and plays enough sports to have every team clamoring for her to join them, but has always time for her family and friends. Her parents run a flower shop which she often helps in. Her alter ego is the Cure of Passion, . Rin has a very straightforward and down-to-earth personality that sharply contrasts with the cheery and optimistic Yumehara Nozomi, which is shown that she has a big-sisterly attitude toward her best friend. Though many people think of her as tomboyish, she indulges in a few feminine pursuits. Throughout both of the seasons, Rin shows a passion for accessory design, usually the one in charge for designing what Natts House is selling. Rin has openly admitted that the thing she is most afraid of is losing her loved ones, most noticeable Nozomi. Beside of that, she also has a fear for unnatural things , and when she was a child, used long time to recover after getting startled but when she and Nozomi were little, she found Nozomi crying and comforted her. Nozomi did the same too, when Rin was scared. Relationships Yumehara Nozomi: Nozomi and Rin have been close friends since childhood, and thus care about each other more than the others of Pretty Cure. Though Rin refuses to be a part of it in the beginning, she eventually receives the Cure of Passion's power when admitting that the thing she is most afraid of is losing Nozomi. Minazuki Karen: Rin and Karen did not get along at first, but learned to sort most of their differences out as they worked together. However, as Cure Rouge and Cure Aqua, they do not let their normal selves' feelings toward each other get in the way, and it is usually thanks to that, Rin and Karen make up afterward. Mucardia: Rin, for a while, has a secret crush on Momoi Kyosuke, the human alias for Mucardia, ever since he gave her a red flower after a tennis match. Because of this, she is very nervous when they meet and walk like they are on a date. However, when it is revealed that he only used her to get close to Pretty Cure, she is devastated and only cheered up by Nozomi's encouragement. Cure Rouge "The red flame of passion, Cure Rouge!" 情熱の赤い炎、キュアルージュ！ Jounetsu no akai honou, Kyuaruuju! , also known as the Cure of Passion, wears red and orange clothing, and her counterpart is Cure Dream. Her strength erupts fire within her. Alone, Cure Rouge can perform Rouge Fire. Later in the story, when she receives her Rouge Tact, she can use Rouge Burning. Together with the other girls, she can do the Five Explosion attack. {C In the next season, when her outfit and powers are upgraded, she can use the attack Fire Strike. Together with the others in Pretty Cure, she can do Rainbow Rose Explosion and, with Milky Rose, Floral Explosion. Super Cure Rouge In Yes! Pretty Cure 5 the Movie: Miracle Adventure in the Mirror Kingdom, Pretty Cure are nearly defeated by Shadow, but thanks to Migirin and Hidarin, as well as the Miracle Lights, a special power is brought upon Pretty Cure, giving them slightly advanced outfits as well as butterfly wings, colored in their theme colors. Thanks to this, they are able to use a powerful version of Five Explosion to defeat Shadow and free the Pinkies she took. Milk claims they are Super Pretty Cure, though it is unknown if this is just something she calls them, or if it is a name mentioned in the legends. Cure Rainbow Rouge is an upgrade Cure Rouge gains in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. Together w th the others' upgrades, the group of seventeen girls form the group Cure Rainbow. This upgraded outfit resembles that of Shining Dream from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday, except with the color red instead of pink and a pair of small golden wings instead of grand white ones. Etymology :' translates to summer, most likely referring to her fire-based powers since summer is the hottest of the four seasons, and translates to tree. :''' A name with many possible meanings, as both a name and a word used in everyday language, depending on how it is written in kanji. Rin's name is written in hiragana instead, so it is not possible to find an exact meaning for her name, particularly since none of the potential meanings relate to her powers or her personality. It is possible that her name was simply an arbitrary choice. '''Cure Rouge: Rouge is the French word for red, her signature color. French is also a language often used in the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 seasons. Trivia *Rin is the first sporty Cure who is not the leader of the group. *At the end of the two seasons, Rin is the only one who does not have a strong bond with any mascot. *Rin is similar to Nagisa from Futari wa Pretty Cure, in terms of personality. However her relationship with Karen, who resembles Honoka, is slightly awkward. This may be due to their opposite Cure forms; Cure Rouge and Cure Aqua control fire and water respectively, which are frequently depicted as opposites. Also, as Urara points out in the same episode, the two also represent passion and intelligence, another well-established opposite. *Coincidentally, Cure Passion from Fresh Pretty Cure! has the same theme color as Cure Rouge, who is the Cure of Passion. However, Cure Passion's name comes from the passionfruit. *Rin is the first Cure who plays soccer, followed by Hibiki from Suite Pretty Cure♪ and Nao from Smile Pretty Cure!. *Cure Rouge is the first Cure to have red as their theme color, and is followed by Cure Passion. *Rin is one of the few Cures to have short hair in her Cure form, along with Cure Black, Cure Pine, Cure Sunny, and possibly Cure Bright (Michiru). *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Rin is represented by the hibiscus, which symbolizes style and strength in the Language of Flowers. *Rin is the first Cure to have more than one sibling, along with Midorikawa Nao. *Rin is the second Cure whose parents own a flower shop, along with Hanasaki Tsubomi from Heartcatch Pretty Cure Gallery Appearance rinyes5.jpg|Rin from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 rougeyes5.jpg|Cure Rouge from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 rinyes5moviecasual.jpg|Rin in casual clothes from Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken! rinyes5moviedress.jpg|Rin in dress from Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken! supercurerouge.jpg|Super Cure Rouge from Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken! ringogo.jpg|Rin from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! rougegogo.jpg|Cure Rouge from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! rinrougegogomovie.jpg|Rin & Cure Rouge from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday! rougeDX.jpg|Cure Rouge from Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi - Kiseki no Zen'in Daishuugou! rougeDX2.jpg|Cure Rouge from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! 5g5415d.jpg|Cure Rouge from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana RougeDX3full.jpg|Cure Rouge from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana Chara_gg_chara_02.png|Cure Rouge from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi. Screenshots YesPrettyCure5GoGoMovie15.jpg|Cure Rouge using the Fire Fleur. 784px-Rouge.jpg|Cure Rouge in the sequel's opening. Cure-rouge2.jpg Rouge_03.jpg|Cure Rogue introducing herself in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! yes014.jpg|Cure Rouge introducing herself in the prequel. cure rougee.jpg cure rouge super.jpg Merchandise curerougechibi.jpg|Cure Rouge chibi figure. rougecosplay.jpg|Cure Rouge cosplay dress. References Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! characters